Golden Harvest/Gallery/Season 6
The Crystalling - Part 1 Ponies mingle outside the Castle of Friendship S6E1.png The Gift of the Maud Pie Passengers see Pinkie excited S6E3.png Rarity and Maud stand over twenty yards apart S6E3.png Maud Pie staring at Pouch Pony S6E3.png Maud Pie wants to make a return trade S6E3.png On Your Marks Apple Bloom hops into a boat S6E4.png Apple Bloom on a boat with other ponies S6E4.png Apple Bloom and other ponies going through a river of waterfalls S6E4.png Apple Bloom and ponies go down a waterfall S6E4.png Apple Bloom and ponies go down another waterfall S6E4.png Apple Bloom and ponies riding on a boat on a river S6E4.png Ponies paddling the boat S6E4.png Apple Bloom singing "I won't feel so left behind" S6E4.png The boat pushes Apple Bloom up S6E4.png Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png Tender Taps approaching the curtain S6E4.png Tender Taps pointing to the audience S6E4.png Hoofer Steps' dance class returns backstage S6E4.png Apple Bloom "here goes nothin'..." S6E4.png Scootaloo switching the stage backdrops S6E4.png Scootaloo switches in a new backdrop S6E4.png Apple Bloom's carefree tap-dancing S6E4.png Apple Bloom dances over the edge of the stage S6E4.png Apple Bloom falls over the stage S6E4.png Tender Taps thrilled he got his cutie mark S6E4.png Tender Taps dancing with joy S6E4.png Tender Taps spinning around on stage S6E4.png Tender Taps very happy S6E4.png No Second Prances Ponies in Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight walking through Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight walking unsure of herself S6E6.png Twilight approaches Trixie's stage area S6E6.png Trixie appears annoyed from behind the curtain S6E6.png Trixie appears on the stage S6E6.png Trixie unenthusiastic "come one, come all" S6E6.png Trixie putting herself down on stage S6E6.png Audience muttering confused S6E6.png Trixie shrieking "it's a working title!" S6E6.png Trixie presents the pony-eating manticore S6E6.png Trixie "the Great and Powerful Trixie will be performing" S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Starlight "what if Trixie really was using me" S6E6.png Audience waiting for Trixie's magic trick S6E6.png Trixie gets shot out of the cannon S6E6.png Audience in worried confusion S6E6.png Magic sparks inside the black box S6E6.png Trixie presents her great and powerful assistant S6E6.png Trixie presents Starlight to the crowd S6E6.png Starlight, Trixie, and manticore take a bow S6E6.png Newbie Dash Afternoon in Ponyville S6E7.png Rainbow Dash flying into town S6E7.png Main ponies looking to the sky S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly past the crowd S6E7.png Main ponies windswept by the Wonderbolts S6E7.png Fluttershy "done getting their snacks" S6E7.png Rarity "don't worry, Fluttershy" S6E7.png Rarity "nothing would keep Pinkie Pie" S6E7.png Rarity, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom in awe S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Ponies watching Spitfire and Fleetfoot S6E7.png Ponies watching Rainbow Dash in fear S6E7.png Pinkie Pie and Spike look to the sky S6E7.png Ponies look at the fallen Rainbow Dash S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Snowfall Frost's house exterior S6E8.png Ponies dancing in the Canterlot square S6E8.png Wideshot of the party S06E08.png Spirit of HW Presents "and the reason is" S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents "to be with your friends!" S6E8.png Pinkie's Present big confetti finish S6E8.png Snowdash "working to make Equestria a better place" S06E08.png Ponies booing S06E08.png Snowfall "I was wrong earlier" S06E08.png Snowfall hands out gifts S06E08.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Applejack's "Day" Off Ponies mingle at the Day Spa S6E10.png Ponies shiver as they wait in line S6E10.png Applejack "why are y'all just standin' here?" S6E10.png Everyone rolls their eyes at Spoiled Rich S6E10.png Applejack approaches the steam gauge S6E10.png Ponies crowding the towels again S6E10.png Ponies staring at Spa Worker S6E10.png Ponies watching Applejack work S6E10.png Applejack wraps valve with duct tape S6E10.png Flutter Brutter Pinkie Pie and Applejack walking through Ponyville S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow greet Pinkie and Applejack S6E11.png Rainbow "just had lunch with Fluttershy's parents" S6E11.png Applejack "your parents won't stand up for themselves" S6E11.png Applejack "you need to stand up for them" S6E11.png Spice Up Your Life Pinkie points to restaurants from top of the screen S6E12.png The Cart Before the Ponies Spectators cheer for passing racers S6E14.png Rarity's swan cart drawing attention S6E14.png Derby foals racing around the bend S6E14.png 28 Pranks Later Rainbow Dash flying to Sugarcube Corner S6E15.png Buckball Season Rainbow Dash "I don't get it" S6E18.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Tender Taps dancing for a small audience S6E19.png Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby's very own cute-ceañera S6E19.png To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Pinkie Changeling hopping through town S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer calls out to Pinkie Pie S6E25.png |index}}